The Trouble with Crushes
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: When a few seishi expected and unexpected start crushing on a certain miko, boy what trouble they will cause...
1. The revealed seishi

**Seishi fighting for the love of the Miko of Suzaku**

In the palace of Konan…

Miaka was staring at the mountains in the distance far away. Her seishi, Hotohori came over to join her.

"Miaka? Are you ok?" Hotohori, the emperor of Konan including being her seishi, asked.

"Yes, Hotohori. Some tears come out from her eyes. Hotohori takes out a handkerchief to brush them away.

"Miaka, don't worry, we'll get through this." Hotohori said hugging Miaka. Miaka blushed a bright shade of red. A loud ahem was made from behind them. Nuriko, another seishi glared at Miaka. Miaka tried edging away from Hotohori but he held on to her hand refusing to let go.

"Nuriko, I want to make things CLEAR. I'm not gay, sorry. I love Miaka and noone could stop me from loving her!" Hotohori said sharply. Tamahome at that time heard the comment while looking around for Miaka and came over. Just in time to hear the comment, see Miaka blush, and see Hotohori holding Miaka's hand. He turned angry.

"Hotohori, may I talk to you in PRIVATE?" Tamahome said with a serious pissed off tone. Hotohori nods. Tamahome leads Hotohori a safe distance away from Miaka and Nuriko.

In Kutou…

"Nakago, what's our next plan for the Suzaku seishi?" Yui asked. Nakago didn't answer her. He was staring at the sky. Yui poked Nakago. No answer. She pushed him onto the floor.

"Oh! Sorry my eminence for not answering earlier. I was ---" Nakago said finally after a while but was interrupted by Suboshi who entered with Amiboshi at his arm.

"Your eminence, could you help me wake up Amiboshi? He seems to be daydreaming or something. I tried my flute but he didn't even move." Suboshi told Yui.

"Let me use your flute Suboshi." Yui said. He gave it to her. She advised him to cover his ears. He did. But Nakago and Amiboshi didn't cause both of them were daydreaming about the priestess of Suzaku. Yui blew horrible notes onto the flute making Nakago and Amiboshi both fall onto the floor. They both blinked in confusion. Suboshi unplugged his ears.

"Brother, are you okay?" Suboshi asked.

"Huh? Yes. Why do you ask?" Amiboshi replied. Suboshi told him all the stuff he tried to do to get Amiboshi to move, talk, or do anything. While the brothers were deep in conversation, Yui tried bugging Nakago to talk to her.

"Nakago! What the hell are you thinking about!" Yui said whining.

"Arigatou, but I'll like to keep my thoughts to myself." He replied apologizing. Soi came in.

"Nakago, may I talk to you in private?" Soi asked. Everyone except Yui knew what she meant by that. Usually her meaning is seducing him.

"No." Nakago said.

"What!" Soi said in shock. Everybody had their jaws open. He always said yes, not no. Yui looked around in total confusion.

"I must go to Konan on important business." He said aloud while striding out of the room. Now everybody including Yui was staring at him in shock. Amiboshi also excused himself by saying he must visit someone.

Back in Konan:

"Hotohori, I must ask. Do you or do you not have feelings for the Priestess of Suzaku?" Tamahome asked.

"How is it your business Tamahome?" Hotohori replied back coldly.

"It's because, I'm in love with her! And whoever else is in love with her is my rival!" Tamahome said with the equal coldness in his voice.


	2. In Konan

When love has gotten to boys, not much could stop them from admitting to the one they love…

_Back in Konan:_

"_Hotohori, I must ask. Do you or do you not have feelings for the Priestess of Suzaku?" Tamahome asked._

"_How is it your business Tamahome?" Hotohori replied back coldly._

"_It's because, I'm in love with her! And whoever else is in love with her is my rival!" Tamahome said with the equal coldness in his voice._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two Suzaku seishi were arguing about who could have Miaka, Nuriko was making food for Miaka in the royal kitchen. He had to work very fast since Miaka could eat 5 kinds of food in 5 minutes. And he could make 10 kinds of food in 20 minutes.

"Oh come on Miaka! Slow down on eating!" Nuriko begged while making the food.

"Nuriko! This food is GOOD! I know! I'll tell everybody else to come eat!" Miaka said as she stops eating and went to drag Chirchiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake from whatever they were doing. Nuriko smacks her hand on her head. She whispered to herself, "Sometimes Miaka is a bit too crazy…"

"MIAKA! I WANNA GO BACK TO MY STUDIES!" Chiriko screamed in the hallway.

"Chiriko! There's yummy food!" Miaka said excitedly. As she tossed Chiriko into a chair, she proceeded with going to get the other seishi. As she left, she failed to notice that she didn't toss Chiriko into a chair but into the air.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chiriko screamed. All the seishi not in the room looked up from what they were doing except those who were sleeping. But Nuriko luckily was in the room and managed to save Chiriko in time. Nuriko asked Chiriko if he was ok, and received, "Gosh…Miaka's really crazy about getting me here. Thanks for saving me Nuriko!" Then Chiriko started eating the food. Nuriko sighed and went back to making food.

"Miaka? What are you doing, ya know?" Chirchiri asked confused as Miaka dragged him from his fishing. On the way they bumped into Tasuki who was leaning against the tree sleeping.

"TASUKI! Wake up!" Miaka yelled in his ear.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tasuki screamed. Nuriko and Chiriko looked up from what they were doing and shook their heads. Tamahome and Hotohori went to find out what was going on with all the screaming. As they arrived, they found Miaka dragging Chirchiri, Tasuki, and Mitsukake to the kitchen. They both sweatdropped. As Miaka finally got them into the kitchen, she was going to find Hotohori and Tamahome next. She turned around and bumped into someone's chest.

"Sorry about that!" Miaka apologized and then looked up. She found out she bumped into Hotohori and Tamahome.

"YAY! You guys are here!" she said happily. She dragged Tamahome and pushed Hotohori into the royal kitchen where everyone was forced to eat.

"Is there any booze here?" Tasuki asked. Nuriko said, "There is, but you better eat first! I made all the food." Miaka sat down in her seat and proceeded to eat. As everyone finished an entire plate of food, Miaka had eaten 10 kinds of food. Everyone stared at her and sweatdropped. But all had their thoughts to themselves.

Tamahome and Hotohori were having a staring contest. Nuriko had started eating. Chiriko was thinking about what he read so far. Tasuki and Chirchiri were talking about stuff. Mitsukake was thinking about Shouka. Miaka suddenly fell onto the floor. Guess who tried to catch her? Hotohori and Tamahome. As they tried getting to her first, Nuriko already picked Miaka up and started going to Miaka's bedroom.

"NURIKO? What are you doing!" Tamahome demanded.

"She has fallen asleep Tamahome, no fever, no disease, just tired from eating," Nuriko told everybody. Everyone fell onto the floor in surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Nuriko's little trick

As Nuriko put Miaka down in her bed, she suddenly grabbed him and started hugging him as a teddy bear. Nuriko sweatdropped. He tried struggling out of her arms, no use. He yelled in her ear, "MIAKA! WAKE UP!" Still no use. None of the other seishi heard him…Finally he had no choice but to just lie there. He turned and looked at her. Miaka's face was peaceful and was sleeping like a little child. Nuriko smiled but then remembered he was supposed to get OUT of her arms. He decided to do something, but knew that most of the seishi were going to KILL him or try to. As the Suzaku seishi were eating, they heard muffled noises from Miaka's room. Guess who tried to figure out what the noises where? Tasuki, Tamahome, Hotohori, and Chichiri. Mitsukake and Chiriko stared at them. Tasuki was thinking, "What the hell is Nuriko doing? Doing it with Miaka!" With that thought in mind, he edged to the door to the hallway. Tamahome was thinking, "Nuriko must be trying to make Miaka like him better than me! No way!" He edged to the door too. Hotohori was thinking the same thoughts and did the same action. Chichiri was using his powers to see if there was happiness in their chi. He discovered Miaka's was happy in her dreams! Nuriko was just pretending in an evil way. He smiled beneath his mask and went back to eating. As the three Suzaku seishi looked in Miaka's door they saw Nuriko and Miaka on the bed. (There were no lights on! Except the moonlight!)

"Oh Nuriko! I love you more than I love Hotohori, Tasuki, Tamahome. Please tell me you feel the same!" Nuriko imitated Miaka. To the Suzaku seishi that seem REAL. All three Suzaku seishi just went awestruck in horror.

"NO Miaka! I don't like you! Please let go of me!" Nuriko said loudly.

"No! I will never let you go until you say yes!" Nuriko imitated Miaka's voice again. With that, she made Miaka's arms do the motion as if she was hugging Nuriko really tight. All the seishi outside the door were fuming up.

"Miaka! I love you!"(said by Tamahome) Tamahome could not take it anymore. He stormed into the room and hugged Miaka. Well her sleeping form. Nuriko cheered and said, "THANK YOU! I FINALLY GOT OUT OF HER ARMS!" With that, he ran to his room and shut it tight. Tamahome realized it was just a lie. Nuriko was just doing a trick on them!

"NURIKO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tamahome yelled. The other two seishi realized they been tricked too and were fuming mad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think?


	4. Nakago arrives at Konan!

The Next day…in Konan…

Miaka yawned and got out of bed. She dressed and opened her doors. Just in time to see Nuriko getting chased by Tamahome and Tasuki.

"NURIKO! YOU ARE SO DAMN DEAD!" Tasuki yelled. His hands were holding the tessen. Miaka sweatdropped.

"HELLPPPPPP! Miaka! Please HELP ME!" Nuriko screamed (in woman's voice). Miaka ran and caught up with Nuriko. Just as Tasuki was about to use his tessen too…poor Miaka…

"REKKA SHIEN!" Tasuki yelled. But…Chichiri teleported in front of Miaka and Nuriko and used a spell to make the fire disappear so it won't burn down the entire palace. But Tamahome got burned. A while later Tamahome was chasing Tasuki while the others watched them, and Miaka ate.

"Your highness! Two Seiryuu seishi have arrived at our gates! One of them looks like Nakago, the Kutou general." One of the guards yelled as he ran to the seishi. A blast occurred. Nakago came into view. All Suzaku seishi immediately stood up and blocked Miaka from view.

"I come for the priestess of Suzaku. Surrender her or else you will suffer under the power of my chi." Nakago said coldly.

"No way Nakago!" Tasuki yelled. "WHY the HELL would we hand her over?"

A rock headed Nakago's way. He used a chi blast to break it to little pieces. Nuriko had thrown it.

"Go away from here! Or else you will experience the power of the Suzaku Seven!" Tamahome yelled.

"Fine. If you won't hand her over…I'll take her by FORCE!" He said starting a attack.


	5. Miaka kidnapped

"Rekka Shien!" Tasuki yelled waving his tessen.

"Hi-yah!" Nuriko yelled an threw a rock.

"Nakago! DIE!" Tamahome yelled while throwing a chi blast at Nakago. Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake rushed to a safer place with Miaka.

"Miaka." A voice came. Miaka looked up. It was AMIBOSHI!

"Amiboshi!" Miaka said in confusement. He jumped down. Chiriko had a leaf in his hand ready. Hotohori had his sword. Mitsukake…well he just stood there. Chichiri made a shield spell for everyone.

"Miaka. I just want to talk to you." Amiboshi said.

"No! You're a Seiryuu warrior!" Hotohori said.

"Yes! I agree with Hotohori, no da!" Chichiri chimed in. In the backround they could hear Nakago saying, "You foolish Suzaku seishi! I WANT THE SUZAKU NO MIKO RIGHT NOW! And you can't stop me from getting what I want." "NO HELL WAY!" That remark could only come from Tamahome or Tasuki.

"Amiboshi, speak quickly. I'll grant you some time right now. But whatever you say, you have to say in front of my friends." Miaka said. Amiboshi agreed.

"Miaka…I…" he began but was interrupted. A blast of chi landed right near them.

"LETS GO SOMEWHERE SAFER FIRST!" Miaka yelled. As everyone started to run, Nakago appeared out of nowhere.

"You're mine, Suzaku no Miko." He smirked and disappeared.

"Miaka!" everyone yelled including Amiboshi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	6. Amiboshi's Confession

"Rekka Shien!" Tasuki yelled waving his tessen.

"Hi-yah!" Nuriko yelled an threw a rock.

"Nakago! DIE!" Tamahome yelled while throwing a chi blast at Nakago. Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake rushed to a safer place with Miaka.

"Miaka." A voice came. Miaka looked up. It was AMIBOSHI!

"Amiboshi!" Miaka said in confusement. He jumped down. Chiriko had a leaf in his hand ready. Hotohori had his sword. Mitsukake…well he just stood there. Chichiri made a shield spell for everyone.

"Miaka. I just want to talk to you." Amiboshi said.

"No! You're a Seiryuu warrior!" Hotohori said.

"Yes! I agree with Hotohori, no da!" Chichiri chimed in. In the backround they could hear Nakago saying, "You foolish Suzaku seishi! I WANT THE SUZAKU NO MIKO RIGHT NOW! And you can't stop me from getting what I want." "NO HELL WAY!" That remark could only come from Tamahome or Tasuki.

"Amiboshi, speak quickly. I'll grant you some time right now. But whatever you say, you have to say in front of my friends." Miaka said. Amiboshi agreed.

"Miaka…I…" he began but was interrupted. A blast of chi landed right near them.

"LETS GO SOMEWHERE SAFER FIRST!" Miaka yelled. As everyone started to run, Nakago appeared out of nowhere.

"You're mine, Suzaku no Miko." He smirked and disappeared.

"Miaka!" everyone yelled including Amiboshi. Amiboshi furiously grabbed ahold of Miaka's clothing, as did Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri. As all of them disappeared, only Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tama were left standing at a palace that was a bit ruined. They sighed.

_Meanwhile…………………_

"**ARGH**! YOU STUPID SUZAKU SEISHI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO COME!" Nakago was yelling. They were at the beach. (Well…it was on sand and near water, deserted) Miaka was sweatdropping considering seven people fighting over her. She sighed in distress. Immediately, 7 voices asked her.

"Miaka are you ok?" Hotohori's came first.

"Suzaku No Miko, are you alright? Do you want me to blast all of them with my chi blasts?" Nakago asked.

"Shut up Seiryuu freak. Miaka…do you want to hug?" Tamahome asked.

"Miaka…do you want me to kill some people here with my strength?" Nuriko asked.

"Want me to fry everybody?" Tasuki asked grinning.

"Miaka, no da. You ok, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Um…Miaka…you said you would grant a few moments of time to let me speak with you." Amiboshi said quietly. Miaka clutched her head in distress and pointed at Amiboshi.

"I am ONLY going to talk to Amiboshi first! You all play cards." She dropped a deck of cards into Chichiri's hands and dragged Amiboshi behind a HUGE boulder.

"OH YEAH! CHICHIRI! COULD U PUT A SOUNDLESS SHIELD AROUND ME AND AMIBOSHI?" Miaka yelled. Chichiri replied with, "Sure, no da!" He did as she asked. Everybody glared at him.

"What, no da?" Chichiri said innocently.

"You were supposed to cast a shield, but NOT the shield she wanted." Tamahome stated. He went over to where Miaka and Amiboshi were talking. Following him were Hotohori, Nakago, and Tasuki. Nuriko stayed behind to play cards with Chichiri. As all went into view of Miaka and Amiboshi they saw a bewildered look of Miaka. Her face was red like she was blushing. They were both on their knees. He was resting his hand on her shoulder.  
"NO! IT CANNOT BE!" Tamahome yelled furiously. He shot a red chi blast at the shield. As did Nakago who was always furious. Tasuki was shocked and didn't do anything. Hotohori was slashing the shield with his sword.

_Inside the shield…_

"Miaka…I think I'm in love with you." Amiboshi stated while blushing really red. Miaka turned bewildered. She felt to her knees. Then them noticed the commotion going outside the shield. Amiboshi saw four death glares from the seishi watching. He hid behind Miaka in fear. Miaka saw the death glares aimed at Amiboshi. She hugged him and glared back at them. They stopped what they were doing in surprisement. She went near the shield border. She wrote on the sand, GET CHICHIRI HERE RIGHT NOW. All four nodded. 1 sec later Chichiri was dragged by 4 seishi.

"What the HECK no da!" Chichiri said quite mad. They pointed at Miaka. His jaw dropped open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


	7. Wish granted

"Miaka, no da! You want me to take down the soundless shield, no da?" Chichiri asked. Miaka had no idea what he was saying but nodded. As soon as the shield was taken down, all the seishi except Nuriko and Chichiri leapt at Amiboshi.

"KYA! Why are you guys attacking me…?" Amiboshi asked confused and a bit shaken.

"YOU ASKED MIAKA to marry you!" Tamahome shouted.

"Uh…no he didn't." Miaka said.

"He didn't?" Nakago asked a bit embarrassed.

"Duh…he didn't ask that…he just said he liked me." Miaka stated. All the guys froze where they were for a second then leapt at Amiboshi again.

"NOT FAIR! WHY YA CONFESS! YOU SEIRYUU SEISHI!" Tasuki said wailing in unhappiness since he wanted to confess first. He started bonking Amiboshi on the head with his tessen.

"STOP!" Amiboshi yelled. Miaka in effort to not make Amiboshi hurt…pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately for her…everything was in chaos right now. Everyone was arguing. She clutched her mind in desperation. Someone…take me away from here…she thought. Her wish was granted. As she was turning bright red Amiboshi saw it and grabbed onto a piece of her clothing. The rest of them were blinded by the light.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ehhehee…a bit too short? I'll add an extra chapter.


	8. The Effects of the Disappearance

"Where the heck are they!" Chichiri yelled at the people who dragged him there from his card game. Everyone heard him and turned to look at the place Miaka was once before…which was empty.

"NANI!" All of them yelled. A moment of silence before…

"MIAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tamahome yelled as he ran around rocks in search of Miaka and Amiboshi. Nakago meanwhile was looking around for the highest place to look around. Tasuki was smacking everything with his tessen. Hotohori was cutting everything up with his sword. Nuriko was lifting all the rocks and throwing them into the sea. Little did they know…Miaka and Amiboshi…had gone….FISHING! Miaka's wish had taken them to the WAY other side of the island and Miaka was muttering about how hungry they were so Amiboshi made fishing rods and they were now fishing. On the other side of the island the rest of the men were in worry.

Here's the extra chapter…


	9. Suzaku appears!

"Mmmm….that was yummy Amiboshi!" Miaka said happily as she munched on the fish that Amiboshi cooked.

"I'm glad you like it Priestess of Suzaku." Amiboshi answered back smiling as he took in her face of delight. Miaka immediately stopped eating and looked at Amiboshi.

"Amiboshi…" Miaka said very seriously.

"Uh…yes?" Amiboshi replied a bit take back by her seriousness.

"Call me Miaka, like everyone else does!" Miaka finished before going back to eating her piece of fish. Just a she finished her fish and was going to take another one, a few …ahem shouts rang out.

"MIAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!" (Tamahome) "Miaka! Where have you gone!" (Hotohori) "Miaka, no da. Where are you no da?" (Chichiri) "M I A K A! Where the hell are ya at!" (Tasuki) "Priestess…please come out!" (Nakago) "Miaka darling. Where are you?" (Nuriko)

"They're hopeless..." muttered Miaka.

"Well…I never expected to find you here Miaka…" a voice rose out from behind a tree.

"Huh?" Miaka turned around confused. Amiboshi on reflex stood up with his flute and stood in front of Miaka protectively. A red-haired male stepped from behind the tree.

"Who--" Miaka started asking but was interrupted by Amiboshi who finished her question.

"Who are you?" Amiboshi said.

"I see…you see me as the god that you are supposed to summon. Shall I show you evidence that I am Suzaku?" the red-haired male continued.

"W—What! YOU'RE SUZAKU!" Miaka shouted out in shock and clutched Amiboshi who was also shocked.

"I knew it. You wouldn't believe I will be Suzaku…" he said shaking his head. He closed his eyes and phoenix wings came out of his back. His outfit of jeans and a red phoenix T-shirt changed to armor and his spiky hair turned back to its regular style. He emitted a red light.

"He really is Suzaku…"Miaka and Amiboshi said at the same time. From the woods came out Hotohori, Tamahome, Tasuki, Nuriko, Nakago, Chichiri burst out.

"What was that red light!" All the Suzaku males asked at the same time. Miaka pointed to Suzaku who was back to his human form.

"Who is this guy Miaka?" Tamahome and Hotohori asked at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Who the heck are ya?" Tasuki asked.

"Why did you emit a red aura, no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Who are you!" Nuriko asked. Nakago just glared.

"I am…SUZAKU! And somehow…you ended up on the island I was supposed to have vacation on!" he boomed angrily. Red sparks shot out near him making a circle around him. All the Suzaku warriors flinched, Nakago stayed mute not showing any evidence of being scared, Miaka still holding onto Amiboshi's arm.

"Hey bird boy! Who are you talking to?" another voice spoke out. A blonde haired boy with sapphire eyes walked out from behind a tree and stared at everyone for one second before walking back to where he came from.

"As YOU all could see, we the gods are having our vacation here. That was Seiryuu by the way." Suzaku continued.

"Suzaku-sama. I have a question." Miaka said earnestly. Everyone swerved to look at Miaka since she said it so earnestly.

"Yes, what is it?" Suzaku replied seriously.

"Why are you dressed as a human?" Miaka asked. Everybody's mouth dropped open even Nakago's because Miaka had asked a question that was good!

Lol…that was weird…Reviews…


	10. Fights evolve

Suzaku's face seemed to strain as he bit his lip. Seiryuu was pushed out by two other males, one with white spiky hair and another with black.

"Suzaku! Why are your seishi doing here?!" The black haired one boomed. He was wearing a dark green jacket and jeans with black shades.

"Now now…Genbu you should calm down…" The white-haired one said waving his arms to emphasize his meaning. He was wearing a wifebeater which had a tiger on the back and black pants.

"What are you talking about?! There's two of Seiryuu's too!" Suzaku shot back. Seiryuu glared and lunged at Suzaku and the two got evolved into a catfight. (More like a god fight/ dragon-bird fight) Genbu lunged in also to try to stop the two while Byakko floated over towards the seishi.

"Hello Priestess of Suzaku, Suzaku warriors, and Seiryuu warriors!" Byakko said cheerfully. Nakago held up his hand for a second making the others think he was waving. But instead a blue chi blast was shot at Byakko who countered it with a white chi blast.

"What was that for!?" Byakko yelled as he jumped another attack. He received no answer except more chi blasts from Nakago. Miaka and the others sweatdropped at the scene before them. 2 gods fighting with another trying to stop them, a god and a seishi warrior fighting each other. What a twisted introduction.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY?!" A black hair girl, hair in a ponytail emerged in a purple kimono from the trees. With her was a long hair male dressed in shorts only who sighed as he saw what was going on.

"Takiko…you should calm down." Another girl emerged this time with pale white hair and friendly looking eyes in a white flower dress with a brown-hair male who wore a California style shirt and shorts by her side.

"I don't think that's going to work Suzuno…" He commented. Unfortunately for the newcomers the fighters took no notice of them.

"Uruki…use your wind NOW!" Takiko growled as she was not being noticed by her god.

"Takiko…this isn't a good idea you know…" Uruki answered back with a sweatdrop on his head. Takiko shot him a glaring look. He waved his hands showing her he gave up. A blasting wind emerged from the once calm breeze and blew sand into the gods' eyes. The fighting ceased and they looked at the newcomers with killing glares. Genbu was whacked in the head with a stick by the girl Takiko.

"GEESH GENBU. YOU IDIOT." She said. Genbu looked at her with a face that said, "I'm a god and I don't take kindly to hits." While the newcomers conversed with the gods, a chirpy voice stopped everyone from talking and got everyone's attention.

"Why is everyone here instead of near the water?!" Everyone turned and saw…Nyan Nyan! Dressed in a bikini.

Thoughts of everyone so far:

Miaka: This is the freakiest weirdest place I ever ended up in. And the gods act like kids for freakin' sakes. And who are those people, Takiko, Suzuno, Uruki, and that guy?!?!?

Hotohori: The sun shining on my beautiful hair is making it more beautiful!

Tasuki: Damn…it's so freakin' hot! I don't even want to wave my fan around…but it's a good idea to roast Tamahome with. (smirks)

Chichiri: By Suzaku, no da! Is that Nyan Nyan in a bikini, no da?! It doesn't fit her no da…

Amiboshi: What is going on here!?!??!

Nuriko: Oh Suzaku! It's amazing to see all the gods at once! SO COOL!

Nakago: Hah! Stupid god. Probably could beat this Byakko god. Weakling.

Suzaku: Damn Seiryuu! How DARE he try to place ALL the FREAKING blame on me! And why the hell did I transport my seishi here!?!?! Who cares about that right now!?

Seiryuu: STUPID Suzaku! He was trying to revert blame on me also!? I'll give him a piece of my mind!

Genbu: WHY WON'T THESE TWO EVER STOP FIGHTING! And I can't believe Takiko; my miko is whacking me with a stick!

Byakko: I HATE THAT SEIRYUU SEISHI NAKAGO. Yea he went through a freaking lot because his mom died and all that but why the hell shoot a chi blast at me!? I'M HIS ELDER AND HE SHOULD RESPECT ME FOR THAT!

Takiko: Doesn't Genbu EVER LEARN?! I told him a MILLION of times that Suzaku and Seiryuu can't be stopped when fighting but does he listen? NOOOO…

Uruki: Takiko's firm when she has her beliefs…a way to calm her down…Uh-oh. Genbu's shooting me the stop her look.

Suzuno: This is a awkward meeting. I wonder if that girl in the red is the miko of Suzaku…

(The green hair guy in the Byakko group…what's his name again? He had something to do with plants): It's noisy.

That's all for now


End file.
